The spy wants what a spy wants
by Lupis Album
Summary: Zach left Cammie when she was pregnant, now years later they meet at an exchange with Blackthorne and Gallagher where they both teach. 'that night to confront her but I was meet by Cammie making out with someone but I couldn't see who it was. I cleared my throat and they turned towards me and then I saw the man she was kissing.' I don't own Gallagher girls, just Zach's brother
1. Chapter 1

The spy wants what a spy wants

Chapter 1

Zach's POV

I haven't seen Cammie since I was caugt cheating on her with Tina because I thought Cammi was seeing Josh behind my back, but actually Cammie was just visiting her mum who was in a coma, which I did not know about till I was caught and now I can't see her because I am too busy trying to keep Blackthorne out of trouble with my 2 bestfriend's Grant Newman (Bex's Husband, who came after me to _try_ and kill me,) and Jonas Anderson (Liz's Husband, who tried to hurt me with a poisonus liquid.) I am the headmaster and I have to plan an exchange to Gallagher where I met Cammie.

I waited for the boys to be quit so I could speak "Boys, I would like to tell you about a spy, this spy is _the Chameleon_, but this spy is not like us, the differnce between us is that the Chameleon is a_ girl_," this caused the boys to start whispering, my eyes caught Drake Morgan, Cammie's son, he looked straight at me, with a look that could kill because he knew I was talking about his mother "Settle down boys, this girl went to the Gallagher Academy for exceptional women which is a spy school like us but for girls, when I was a junior here, we went on an exchange and we are doing it again this year but again it is only the juniors and we leave in half an hour."

Half an hour later

On bus to Gallagher

I can't believe I will find out who is the Head of Gallagher because Mrs Morgan (Cammie's mum) had died because she couldn't get out of the coma in time to survive, so they had to replace her and they wouldn't tell me, all I know is that Bex is the P&E teacher just like Grant, Macey was the disguise teacher and Liz was the Research&Development like Jonas and all I know of Cammie is working with the CIA.

We were waiting at the doors to grand hall, it had been years since I have stood here, we waited for the signal, we heard the signal and walked in I almost fainted at the sight of Cammie so she was the hedmisstress seeing as it was her mum before her.

Cammie's POV

There was Zach walking towards me followed by the Blackthorne junior class which had my son Drake who was the twin to my daughter Daniella both of which were giving evils to Zach (who is there father of them) I just smiled because my son is in the safety of the Gallagher Academy, I noticed a LOT of the boys staring at Dani who just ignored them with Drake giving them the Morgan death glare "Welcome boys, now please introduce yourselves, thank you," the boys went one by one starting with there slimy headmaster, I didn't listen till it got to Drake "Hey, my name is Drake Morgan, I am on the field track," the girls gasped when he said his last name and they looked to me as if saying _is he your son_? I replied with a nod and a smile and then I addressed the whole school by saying "Boys, you will be given a guide," the girls perked "but it must be one of your level of clearance," the girls all sighed but I saw Dani mouth _Thank you _and I replied with _Meet me in my office after dinner_, I just noticed Zach was watching our convasation with a curious look, I just finished my dinner and went to my office, when I heard two pairs of footsteps and I realiced it was my kids, I spun around and behind me was my two loving kids, I gave them both a huge hug and said "I missed you Drake and guys I want to tell you something but we must get to my office," we arrived at my office and then I told them "your Father is here," they both looked like they would faint if I didn't tell them who "It is mr Goode, when we were about to graduate, Zach and I had been dating for a year and a half I had just found out I was pregnant with you two and my mum who was in a coma and I was freaking out so I went to find Zach in his room, when I opened his door there he was with an old friend called Tina making out and I slammed the door and ran to the only people I trusted with my life, my roommates and I told them what I saw and that I was pregnant with his kids, do you know what they did? They beat him until he was almost unconcious," they stared at me with a sad look on there faces and I was crying.

Dani spoke first "Mum, what are we going to do, he is also the boys Cove Ops teacher like you?"...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danielle's POV

I spoke first "Mum, what are we going to do, he is also the boys Cove Ops teacher like you?", she just let out a groan.

"Well you wont be taught by him, I am going to get you to have Joe Solomn for Cov Ops." she cried, "Drake go to the microwave and turn the diall to 10, Cheers baby."

"Mum, I forgot to say, when sir was telling us about the exchange, he told us the that the Chameleon was a girl, I saw love in his eyes especially when he looked right at me and he knew I was your son." Drake, my pig of a brother said as he went to the microwave.

"Oh, before I forget, would you like Zach to know your his kids?" Mum said.

Zach's POV

Drake and Dani are my kids, I knocked on Cammie's door, that night to confrot her but I was meet by Cammie making out with someone but I couldn't see who it was. I cleared my throat and they turned towards me and then I saw the man she was kissing and I really didn't want to believe _my brother_ Adam was dating the mother of my kids.

"ZACH!" Cammie screeched as she saw me, and as she said that my so called brother said "This isn't what it looks like."

"Adam can you give Cameron and I a moment, please?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, see you later babe,"he replied to me and said goodbye cam.

"Why didn't you tell me about Dani and Drake being my kids? AND why were you kissing my brother?!" I shouted.

"Well you see, I was going to tell you about the kids, wait how did you know? And I am dating Adam," She answered. I walked up to her and asked "Why didn't you tell me about them?"

"I caught you kissing Tina, even though I was soooo faithfull to you!" I could tell she was getting angry, and then she started to rant so I cut her off with a kiss.


	3. AN

**A/N- sorry guys but I have been to busy, to update and I have been having to revise for my end of year test which is in April, so I am deeply sorry and I shall try to update soon**

**-Goode101**


	4. Chapter 3

The Spy wants what the spy wants

Zach's POV

I can't describe how I feel, I got my girl back, my kids and one on the way, lets just say that night we did more than just kiss, now because Cam is preggers I have to take care of all of Blackthorne's and Gallagher's affairs, AND I have to plan a wedding for me and Cam.

"Danielle, how do find a tail?"I asked my daughter in Cove Ops.

" see them 3 times, stand out or blend in." She answered without a beat missing.

"Well done," I relied.

"Miss Andrea, si prega di chiamare uno degli artisti marciapiede più famoso? **(Translation:please name one of the most famous pavement artist?)**." I asked.

"Il camaleonte, o conosciuto come Cammie Morgan** (Translation: The Chameleon, or known as Cammie Morgan)**

"Who?" one of the new students that have just joined cove ops.

"The Chameleon, is the most famous pavement artist," Cammie replied from the doorway, I didn't know she was there.

"Miss Morgan, what can I do for you?" but I already knew what.

"Can I borrow Danielle and Drake please?" and she gave me the puppy dog eyes and I find really hard to say no to.

"Yes, Drake, Danielle, go with miss Morgan, Thank you."

* * *

Cammie's POV

I walked to Zach and I's Cove Ops room, to find out he was talking about the Chameleon,

"Miss Andrea, si prega di chiamare uno degli artisti marciapiede più famoso? **(Translation:please name one of the most famous pavement artist?)**." Zach asked.

"Il camaleonte, o conosciuto come Cammie Morgan" answered Andrea. ** (Translation: The Chameleon, or known as Cammie Morgan)**

"Who?" one of the new students that have just joined cove ops.

"The Chameleon, is the most famous pavement artist," I said, I saw that Zach jumped because he didn't know I was there.

"Miss Morgan, what can I do for you?" he gave me look, that said _I already know._

"Can I borrow Danielle and Drake please?" and she gave me the puppy dog eyes and I find really hard to say no to.

"Yes, Drake, Danielle, go with miss Morgan, Thank you."

Drake, Dani and I all walked to my office and there sat in my chair was my father, "Daddy, what are you doing here you are suppost** (I don't know how to spell it sorry)** to be dead?"

"I escaped and then planted that so then they would think I was dead and then I could return to you," he replied, I ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug.

"Mum, who's this?" asked Dani and Drake at the same time, it was creepy.

"Mum? I really missed a lot of your life kid," dad said sadly.

"Kids, meet Grandpa Morgan, dad meet my kids Danielle and Drake," and just then the door opened and in came Zach and he stopped short when he saw me and my dad hugging "Dad meet my fiancé Zach, Zach meet my dad."

"Wait, Zach as in Zachary Goode, Catherine's son."

"Yes but he is nothing like her," I told my dad.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Morgan," Zach finally spoke.

"And you ."

* * *

**I am sorry I have not updated in so long, it's just I have been packed up with homework, this was the best I could do.**

**I will try to update as much as I can.**

**I am starting a crossover summary 'Cammie's dad was not her dad, in fact her dad was a time-lord, what happens when they meet.' as you can tell it is going to be for doctor who and Gallagher girls.**


End file.
